


Safehouse

by kurohachi



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), In which Laura is Tony, M/M, or Tony is Laura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurohachi/pseuds/kurohachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I know a safe place.”</p>
<p>When Clint said that, the last thing Steve expected was taken to a quiet countryside, where a lone house stood surrounded by idyllic landscape.</p>
<p>And then he walked in and he was further surprised at a voice coming out of nowhere, saying “Welcome home, Master Barton.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safehouse

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a prompt which gotten out of hand. (If people want to write more on this AU they are more than welcome to do so. In fact, PLS PLS PLS DO IT I’LL LOVE YOU 5EVER IF YOU DO)

“I know a safe place.”

When Clint said that, the last thing Steve expected was taken to a quiet countryside, where a lone house stood surrounded by idyllic landscape.

And then he walked in and he was further surprised at a voice coming out of nowhere, saying “Welcome home, Master Barton.”

* * *

Clint never mentioned he has a family. He also didn’t mention that he’s married to Tony Stark, retired genius playboy billionaire philanthrophist, who disappeared from the media after he announced his retirement and the promotion of Pepper Potts to CEO. He didn’t mention of their two kids, who immediately swarmed to Auntie Nat. 

Tony Stark, whose face Steve recognized from the files he got regarding Howard Stark, was now kissing Clint warmly. 

Clint later introduced him simply as, “Guys, this is Tony.” No mention of his billionaire status or engineering genius. 

“I know all of your names.” Tony smiled, leaning against Clint who was smiling brighter than Steve has ever seen him. 

After dinner, Tony stood and told them, “Let me show you something. J, take us to the workshop.”

The bookshelf slid silently, revealing a sleek futuristic-looking elevator which looked so off in the quaint little house. Tony made a beckoning gesture and Steve shared a glance with the rest of the team before following Tony and Clint into the elevator. 

“So, I heard you guys ran into a bit of a rough patch.” Tony started, tone nonchalant even as he glared at his husband, “And it seems like my husband has neglected to call for my backup.”

Clint looked guilty for a moment, but immediately bounced back to defend himself, “You’re a civilian, Tony, I don’t want to drag you back into the battlefield. We’re fine.”

“Uh-huh. And the fact that there’s a hole in your stomach, that’s fine too?” 

Clint groaned, “It is. See, look, feel it. You can’t even feel the difference.”

“Yes I fucking can, Clint. Who the fuck do you think I am?” Tony looked like he was ready to hit Clint in the head with a wrench. 

Steve shared an uncomfortable glance with Bruce, and Nat just shrugged as if this was something that happened all the time, which probably was.

Before Clint could say anything that would actually get him hit, the elevator arrived at its destination and, well.

It was more like what Steve imagined year 2015 to be. 

The workshop was _huge_. In fact, Steve was sorely tempted to call it a hangar. There were robots, which admittedly didn’t surprise him anymore. He was just glad these ones weren’t evil. There were holographic displays everywhere, and Bruce looked at them in wonder. It was a massive improvement from the hollowed, haunted look he had ever since he de-hulked.

“Welcome to my workshop,” Tony said, opening his arms with a huge smug grin. “I’ll give you the nickel tour later, but let’s get down to business first. J, tell me about Ultron.”

As ‘J’ (which Nat explained to him on the side that he’s JARVIS, an AI. Every time he thought the future can’t surprise him further, he stood corrected) briefed them regarding Ultron, Tony’s frown got more and more pronounced.

“I hope you’re not thinking what I think you’re thinking.” Clint stared at him in suspicion, arm wrapped around Tony’s waist. Steve noticed that he barely had his hands off him the whole time they were here.

“Are you thinking ‘I love my husband so much I can’t let him die in the hands of an army of evil robots’? Because if you are, then we’re on the same wavelength, baby.” He winked and smooched him. Clint tried to look stern, but even Steve could see he was melting already. 

“J, how are we doing on our babies?”

“Mark I to VII are in well working condition sir, mark XVII and XXII are in repairs, and mark XLII is in prime condition.”

“Tony, please don’t tell me...” Clint looked exasperated despite the innocent look Tony is giving him, “You promised!”

“I promised to stay out of danger, and I did. I’m completely intact, other than the thingamabob here I got as a souvenir from Afganistan, way before I made that promise to you. Whereas you, ‘Mr. I do my job from a distance I was never in any danger Tony whoops just kidding I got a hole in my stomach oops’ don’t get to say anything.”

“Fury said the Iron Man project is scrapped.” Nat chimed in.

“He did, I heard it, and I ignored it.” Tony said, shrugging. “J, why don’t you do a little show and tell for my new friends, hmm?”

Just as he said that, a series of shutters lining up the far wall on the second floor of the workshop open, allowing a large number of robots (not entirely unlike Ultron’s, to Steve initial fear) to fly down and line up in front of them.

Well, no wonder Clint said this was a safe place. It was a fortress, more like. Complete with the army.

Tony grinned as he faced them, spreading his arms as if showing off his masterpiece, “Let’s even out the playing field a little bit, shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> I just want an AU in which Tony and Clint got married before the event of Avengers. In which Tony was never Iron Man and Clint fell in love with a mark. In which Tony jumped into the battle to protect Clint and to prevent him from getting hurt again. 
> 
> We need more IronHawk AoU fics. Who's with me?


End file.
